De malentendidos y maestros voladores
by GhostScarpillo
Summary: — Claro que es un malentendido. — Se mofó. — Al menos por ahora lo es. Quien sabe y si ya no lo es y solo es su forma de demostrarse amor. — ¡Que no es mi pareja, coño!. Este OS participa del reto: Cumplir la petición del Foro: Cannon Island. Felicidades Nymus!


**«Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este OS participa del reto: Cumplir la Petición del Foro: Cannon Island.»**

 **«Petición que corresponde a Nymus.»**

 **Espero te guste.**

 **~Panda.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones Importantes:**

 **Personajes:**

 **Sting Eucliffe. — Rogue Cheney.**

 **Trama:**

 **Romance** **/Humor/Friendship**

* * *

 **De malentendidos y maestros voladores.**

Minerva se paseaba por el gremio como si buscara algo; o más precisamente a alguien. Ya que como Orga la escuchó parecía estar llamando al maestro. O al menos eso le había dicho Rufus, porque él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer; como beber su cerveza que parecía que lo llamara insistentemente. Pues qué le iba a hacer, se dijo a sí mismo como si con ello convenciera a alguien.

— ¿Me buscaba? — la cabeza rubia de Sting se asomó desde el pasillo. Cosa extraña la rapidez con la que éste se hizo ver, diría Rufus. Pero él ya se había perdido en la novela que estaba leyendo y pues, Orga tenía un asunto pendiente con el fondo de su botella de cerveza como para prestarle atención o avisar a la señorita que el rubio de bote había aparecido.

Minerva se asomó segundos después desde el otro lado del gran salón del gremio. Con un rostro algo aliviado de haberlo encontrado. Aunque ya después tal vez Sting se hubiera arrepentido de haberlo hecho, pero eso él no lo sabría.

— Necesito que me respondas algo, Sting. — la maga lo tomó de los hombros, como si con ello diera a entender que esperaba que confesara un pecado capital. O a oídos del gremio, otra cagada monumental.

Porque vamos, era de Sting de quién estábamos hablando.

— ¿Y qué es? — la inocencia de su maestro no conocía límites. La mayoría del gremio ya se iba alejando del escenario de los hechos porque esa sonrisa siniestra en el rostro de Minerva no auguraba precisamente algo bueno. Pero el Dragon Slayer al parecer o era inmune a las señales del universo que trataban de protegerlo – inútilmente, por cierto – de las desgracias que pululaban en la mente de su verdugo. O bien sólo era un estúpido sin remedio cual cordero en un matadero que piensa va a un campo lleno de rosas y heno – y Sting era exactamente eso, una oveja en un matadero esperando ir a un paraíso. Aunque eso no era exactamente erróneo, ya que las ovejas en un matadero van al cielo de las ovejas. O eso le había dicho Yukino a su maestro para que dejara de llorar mientras trataba de comer cordero sin remordimientos – y por esa razón era que no sentía cómo se habían quedado casi solos en el salón, siendo vigilados de lejos por la mirada inquisitiva de Orga que los observaba y contemplaba a través de las seis botellas vacías en la mesa – ya iba por la séptima, de hecho – mientras hacía como que no le importaba. Y Rufus… bueno, Rufus seguía leyendo.

Minerva iba a responder cuando la mirada aburrida de Rogue se cruzó con la suya. Avanzaba al salón siendo arrastrado por la maga estelar que trataba de esconder su rostro al rojo vivo de la… ¿emoción quizás? Minerva nunca comprendería que clase de cosas sucias surcaban la mente de la albina porque _tan_ inocente no era.

— Acompáñame, Sting. — pidió/ordenó Minerva Orland tomándolo del brazo y haciéndole caminar hasta la mesa donde Orga, Rufus, Yukino y un enfurruñado Rogue – vete tú a saber por qué – esperaban a que «El grupo» esté completo.

— ¿Y bien? — Habló el God Slayer, impaciente como ningún otro. — ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debía decirnos señorita? — ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Rufus que despejaba su vista del libro que sostenía para mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo. Siendo sorprendido por Minerva. No obstante, ella no dijo nada — sólo lo amenazó con una mirada que decía que-luego-de-este-sigues-tú que acojonaba. Conclusión, Rufus no dijo nada.

— Espera un momento. — Minerva rodó los ojos, como si no conociera a su compañero. Seguro y tenía prisa por vaciar sus botellas de cerveza, como si no. — Aquí el maestro tiene que confesarnos algo.

— ¿Confesar? — preguntó Rogue metiéndose en la conversación. Captando la atención dicha sea de paso de Rufus y Yukino. Mientras tanto Orga… bueno, Orga seguía batiéndose a duelo con el fondo de su botella.

— Así es. — Minerva tomó la iniciativa dándole una palmada en la espalda al Eucliffe. — Mira si hasta y lo has escrito. — Con la agilidad de una chismosa como Yukino había depositado en sus manos una pequeña nota, que si bien no pasó desapercibido para el mago de creación, no hizo nada. Porque la acojonante mirada de la Orland seguía ahí. – Además de estar anteriormente amenazado por la misma – así que se dedicó a seguir leyendo en silencio, siempre prestando atención a la conversación.

— Quería comentarles… — Sting empezó a leer. — que he decidido afrontar la realidad y aceptar de una vez mi relación con… ¿Rogue? Señorita, no entiendo de qué va esto.

Orga había dejado caer la botella, mientras que Rufus se había quedado sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Yukino mientras tanto… bueno, ella era una fujoshi de nacimiento así que ella era la única que estaba severamente feliz, tanto que su felicidad se le escapaba de los poros. Haciendo que su rostro se volviera rojo como un tomate. Otra vez.

Y Rogue… Rogue quería asesinar a la Señorita. También a Sting, por pendejo. Pero más a la Señorita.

— Y no lo nieguen. — habló bastante convencida Yukino. — Anoche Minerva-sama y yo pudimos escuchar su conversación en el cuarto de Rogue-sama. Donde Sting-sama le decía que lo hacía volar por las nubes. C-claramente ellos…. — un sangrado nasal le impidió hablar más.

Rufus estuvo a punto de acotar sobre qué interesante era el hecho de que Minerva y Yukino estuvieran juntas a altas horas de la noche. Pero recordó el no-me-jodas-que-sino=sigues-tú especialidad de la señorita y pues prefirió callarse. Ya que Sting se llevaba el boletín directo al cementerio, pues que fuera solo ¿no?

Rogue sintió cómo un pequeño tic en su ojo izquierdo se hacía cada vez más y más grande. Al punto de obviar las respuestas de Orga que se carcajeaba de su mala suerte. Respiró profundo pensando en el momento que habría hecho para merecer aquello. Y por un instante, pensó estaba pagando por aquel «Yo» del futuro.

— Señorita, estoy seguro de que esto es un malentendido. — Habló con toda la paciencia que pudo – que era poca, por cierto – y que si lo explicamos adecuadamente podremos llegar al final de esto ¿no?

— No hay nada que hablar Rogue-sama – ahí iba su boleto de salvación. Porque aunque Yukino fuera un fujoshi insoportable, seguía estando protegida por la leona de Sabertooth – Minerva para los amigos – así que mucho no podría hacer. — No sea tímido y ¡acepte sus sentimientos! ¡No hay nada que temer!

Lo último que se vio fue a un Rogue Cheney totalmente cabreado. Golpeando de forma brutal a su compañero de gremio y además Maestro. – Aunque bien que se lo merecía, porque quien no lee una nota tan sospechosa – haciendo un agujero enorme en el techo del gremio porque Sting lo atravesó de tal forma que la figura de su cuerpo quedó estampada en él.

— Malentendido. — exclamó con voz gutural antes de ir a por Sting.

Yukino, presa del miedo. Se aferró de tal forma a Minerva que por poco y se le sube encima. Aunque no es como si ello molestara a la maga de territorio. La maga estelar buscó la mirada de Minerva, como si esperara una explicación.

— Claro que es un malentendido. — Se mofó. — Al menos por ahora lo es. Quien sabe y si ya no lo es y solo es su forma de demostrarse amor. — le acarició la barbilla con la mano,

— ¡Que no es mi pareja, coño! — se escuchó a la distancia.

Y Orga mientras tanto, seguía con su cerveza.

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 _ **Sin Notas de Autor.**_


End file.
